


Tell Me Something Clever Before I Go To Sleep

by lilili123bella



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 221B Ficlet, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-01
Updated: 2014-04-01
Packaged: 2018-01-17 18:49:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1398643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilili123bella/pseuds/lilili123bella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock doesn't want to go to sleep, so John tucks him in. This is just a little ficlet I wrote. Hope you like it :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me Something Clever Before I Go To Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this with a prompt from @jokilokidawson on instagram. It is largely inspired by one of my favorite children's stories, "Tell Me Something Happy Before I Go to Sleep". It is extremely cheesy and fluffy and I hope you enjoy it :)

Sherlock's eyes were heavy but he wouldn't allow himself to sleep. Since he sprained his ankle while on a case the day before John insisted he stay home and rest. "Doctor's orders." He said, as he so often did. 

Sherlock's eyes fluttered again. He snapped his head back up and continued looking through the case files Lestrade had sent him. He needed to finish this case. Sprained ankle or not, he decided he would finish this case. 

His vision was blurring and he rubbed his eyes, trying to rid the sleepiness from them. He felt drowsy, he couldn't clear his mind. 

"Focus... Focus." He whispered to himself as he rubbed his temples. 

"You okay?" John said as he walked out from the kitchen. 

"Yeah, just looking over this case."

"You look tired. You should get some sleep." John said, sitting beside him on the sofa.

"No, i'll be fine. I'm working." He said, not looking up at John. 

"Nope." John said taking the folder out of Sherlock's hands. "I'm taking you to bed." He held out his hand to Sherlock.

"John, you don't have to-"

"Alright, I'll carry you then." 

"No. John-" Sherlock protested. But John was already lifting him off the sofa. 

"You know I'm not a child? You don't have to treat me like one." Sherlock said. 

"I am your doctor, remember? And your friend..."

"Friend?" Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Well, maybe a bit more that that..." John whispered into Sherlock's ear. 

John put Sherlock down on his bed and tucked him under the covers, taking care to look after his ankle. 

"Well, goodnight. And please actually go to sleep, okay?" He began to walk out of the room but Sherlock caught his arm. 

"John...do you mind staying with me?" He whispered, his voice drowsy and sleep deprived. 

"Yeah. Of course." John smiled as he climbed onto the bed. 

"You know how frustrating it is-" Sherlock began.

"Shhhhh" John quieted him. He wrapped his arms around Sherlock, creating a nest of warmth. "Go to sleep" he said as he brushed the curls away from Sherlock's forehead and placed a kiss between his eyebrows. 

"You know I love you..." John whispered into Sherlock's neck as he placed a soft kiss under his jaw. 

But Sherlock didn't hear, he was already sound asleep.


End file.
